Calgary Mustangs
Team is presently on a hiatus pending a relocation to Blackfalds, Alberta. | GM = Doug Quinn | coach = Doug Quinn | arena = Blackfalds Multiplex Arena | colours = TBD | name1 = The Pass Red Devils | dates1 = 1972–1976 | name2 = Pincher Creek Panthers | dates2 = 1976–1978 | name3 = Calgary Chinooks | dates3 = 1978–1979 | name4 = Calgary Spurs | dates4 = 1979–1990 | name5 = Calgary Royals | dates5 = 1990–2010 | name6 = Calgary Mustangs | dates6 = 2010–2019 | name7 = Blackfalds TBD's | dates7 = 2021- }} The Blackfalds AJHL franchise are a junior A ice hockey team in the Alberta Junior Hockey League (AJHL). They will play in Blackfalds, Alberta, Canada at the Blackfalds Multiplex Arena. They were known as the Calgary Royals from 1990 until 2010 and Calgary Mustangs from 2010 to 2019. History The franchise was born in 1972-73 as The Pass Red Devils, playing out of Crowsnest Pass, Alberta. The Red Devils franchise lasted four years before relocating to the nearby community of Pincher Creek to become the Pincher Creek Panthers. The franchise lasted only two seasons in Pincher Creek before relocating to Calgary to become the Calgary Chinooks. In 1979-80, under a new ownership group, the Chinooks became the Calgary Spurs. Following the 1989-90 season, the Spurs ceased operations, leaving the AJHL with just seven franchises. Sensing the need for two Calgary based franchises (along with the Calgary Canucks), four local businessmen purchased a new franchise and named it the the Calgary Jr. "A" Royals with the mandate of providing Calgary and area kids with the opportunity to combine a high level of hockey with a quality education. The Royals were immediately successful, finishing second in the regular season standings, behind the Fort Saskatchewan Traders and winning the league championship in their first season. The Royals have been unable to duplicate that success, as the team has failed to make it past the second round of the playoffs since winning the title. Faced with the challenges of sharing a market with the National Hockey League, Western Hockey League and another AJHL team, the Royals have persevered through the dedication of its corporate partners and many volunteers. Seeking to distinguish itself from the city's minor hockey program of the same name, the franchise renamed itself the Mustangs prior to the 2010–11 season. The team would sit out the 2019-20 season after an aborted attempt to relocate to Strathmore. The team would be sold in October of 2019 and were announced as relocating to the Blackfalds Multiplex Arena in Blackfalds, Alberta for the 2021-22 season.http://ajhl.ca/media-centre/news-archives.html?nID=16073 Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T/OL = Ties/Overtime losses, SL = Shootout losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Playoffs *1991 Won League, Lost Doyle Cup :Calgary Royals defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-none :Calgary Royals defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-none :Calgary Royals defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-2 AJHL CHAMPIONS :Vernon Lakers (BCHL) defeated Calgary Royals 4-games-to-1 *1992 Lost Quarter-final :Lloydminster Blazers defeated Calgary Royals 4-games-to-2 *1993 Lost Quarter-final :Olds Grizzlys defeated Calgary Royals 5-games-to-none *1994 Lost Quarter-final :Olds Grizzlys defeated Calgary Royals 4-games-to-none *1995 Lost Quarter-final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Calgary Royals 4-games-to-1 *1996 Lost Quarter-final :Calgary Canucks defeated Calgary Royals 4-games-to-1 *1997 DNQ *1998 DNQ *1999 Lost Quarter-final :Olds Grizzlys defeated Calgary Royals 4-games-to-none *2000 Lost Preliminary :Bow Valley Eagles defeated Calgary Royals 3-games-to-none *2001 Lost Quarter-final :Calgary Royals defeated Calgary Canucks 3-games-to-1 :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Calgary Royals 4-games-to-2 *2002 Lost Quarter-final :Calgary Royals defeated Calgary Canucks 3-games-to-2 :Canmore Eagles defeated Calgary Royals 4-games-to-3 *2003 Lost Preliminary :Olds Grizzlys defeated Calgary Royals 4-games-to-1 *2004 Lost Quarter-final :Calgary Royals defeated Canmore Eagles 3-games-to-none :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Calgary Royals 4-games-to-1 *2005 Lost Preliminary :Canmore Eagles defeated Calgary Royals 3-games-to-none *2006 DNQ *2007 Lost Preliminary :Brooks Bandits defeated Calgary Royals 3-games-to-1 *2008 DNQ *2009 DNQ *2010 Lost Preliminary :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Calgary Royals 3-games-to-2 *2011 Lost Quarter-final :Calgary Mustangs defeated Olds Grizzlys 3-games-to-none :Okotoks Oilers defeated Calgary Mustangs 4-games-to-none *2012 Lost Division Quarter Finals :Olds Grizzlys defeated Calgary Mustangs 3-games-to-1 *2013 Lost Division Quarter Finals :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Calgary Mustangs 3-games-to-1 *2014 Lost Division Quarter Finals :Drumheller Dragons defeated Calgary Mustangs''3-games-to-none'' *2015 Lost Division Quarter Finals :Brooks Bandits defeated Calgary Mustangs 3-games-to-none *2016 DNQ *2017 DNQ *2018 Lost Division Quarterfinals :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Calgary Mustangs 3-games-to-none *2019 Lost Division Quarterfinals :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Calgary Mustangs 3-games-to-2 NHL alumni Some of the players that played on the Royals that went on to play in the NHL include: * T. J. Galiardi * Cale Hulse * Krystofer Kolanos * Tyler Sloan * Jay Beagle See also *List of ice hockey teams in Alberta *Ice hockey in Calgary *Calgary Buffaloes (AJHL) *Calgary Cowboys (AJHL) References :Alberta Junior Hockey League website :Calgary Mustangs website :Calgary Royals website :Calgary Royals 2004-05 Official Program Category:Alberta Junior Hockey League teams Category:Ice hockey teams in Alberta Category:Alberta Junior Hockey League Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1990